<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homeostasis by CheshireCaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886825">Homeostasis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine'>CheshireCaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love?, minor Daud/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tide of want crawled up his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 100 Multifandom Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homeostasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Don't follow me, baby, swear I'm going to hell</em><br/><em>Think I'm looking for a piece of you in somebody else . . .</em><br/><br/>—CORPSE, White Tee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daud rarely craved flesh – enough bit his blades to forego moonlit rummaging through underclothes. But he panted, weak to the hot mouth of a stranger on his cock.</p><p>After, he bided his time, let his blood cool as he swung his heels off the overlooking roof edge.</p><p>He’d never confess it, least of all to that menace, but the desperation trickled in as the silence lasted. Interest dwindling until The Day Daud Lost His Favour. And the tide of want crawled up his throat.</p><p>Terrible timing. Since Daud lost the right to act on it, not directly.</p><p>His hand itched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felt kinda shit. So here's one of two . . . not unrelated drabbles I wrote recently. Hey, it fulfils a 100fandoms prompt. That's nice.</p><p>P.S. Ah, the other one's here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894127">Homeostasis</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>